


The One

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Love, Music, Passion, Romance, Song: A Heart Like Mine, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black. Téa muses on Yami at the park. Yami finds her there, determined that she is the One for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Love is said by many wise men over the years to be a very enigmatic thing. Yami Yugi knows this, as he studies about it whenever he can.  
> Of course, Téa doesn't mind that a bit, as she knows he needs his space to think things over.
> 
> Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh story. The pairing is Yami Yugi and Téa Gardner. This is also a oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the 1992 movie Bram Stoker's Dracula. The lyrics to A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black belong with their respective owners.

 

_On a bar stool like a damn fool_  
_Hoping she won’t think I’m too much older_  
_Just another come on line_  
_To a girl like you in a place like this_

Téa sat on the bench in Domino Park. Her brown hair fluttered in the wind, like a butterfly’s wings. Her blue eyes were gazing ahead and around the park as she wandered through her thoughts.

And today, her thoughts were fixed upon a certain someone… a someone who had spiky hair in red, yellow and black, purple eyes that most women and girls would drown in, and a hot body…

His name was Yami.

He was gorgeous. She and her friend Serenity Wheeler, Joey’s little sister, had seen those girls. They made idiots of themselves. Whenever he walked through the hallways of Domino High, they would watch, staring after him…

_And on the dance floor wanting so much more_  
_I crossed that line and got that cold shoulder_  
_You probably think I’m full of it_  
_But I don’t think you’ll ever find such emptiness_

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who’s just looking for what it can find_  
_Still looking for a heart like mine _

It was true. And seeing those girls try to flirt with Yami and compete for his attention made her clamp her teeth together in anger. Luckily she had Serenity to calm her down.

“Just ignore them, Téa,” she said, “and try to muster up the courage to tell Yami how you really feel about him.”

Just yesterday Téa had seen one girl, giggling, walk up to Yami and stare at him, a blush rising in her cheeks.

The nerve of some girls.

_I’m not the only one who’s lonely_  
_I find that feeling beating all around me_  
_But with just a night or two_  
_I’d know if you’re the one_  
_But now that shoulder’s getting colder_  
_And soon you’ll turn and leave me like you found me_  
_Still way out of line, one thing on my mind_  
_And all alone_

But still, she wondered…

Why was Yami so handsome, like one of those Greek gods in mythology she loved to study so much?

“Hello, Téa.”

The voice pulled Téa out of her musings. Her heart gave a jolt, and her eyes widened. _Oh, please, let it not be… those girls. They could be so jealous sometimes…_

_“Hey, Gardner! Stay away from Yami! He’s our man!”_

_“You don’t deserve him, Gardner! We do!”_

Slowly she turned around. And she saw the last person she expected to run into…

Yami.

He smiled down at her.

She was paralyzed, unable to move. The girls’ threats from the day before rang in her mind as she continued to stare at Yami. He held out his hand. “Téa,” he purred, “come with me.”

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who’s just looking for_  
_What it can find_  
_ Still looking for a heart like mine_

Téa’s blood flowed faster and her heart rate sped up. She reached up and placed her own hand in his. He pulled her up from the bench. She was shorter than him, since she had chosen to wear shoes instead of high heels today. But Yami didn’t mind.

Yami disliked the fangirls. They were so… fake. They often acted like the fangirls that chased after Kaiba sometimes. And the worst thing was, they were all like he was their possession or something.

Yami disliked that with every fiber of his being. There was only one girl he liked. The one girl he thought to be the One was… Téa Gardner…

He would often smile upon seeing her. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a bright sunny day. Her hair was the color of chocolate, the dessert he often wanted to eat.

Those other girls meant nothing to him. From his perspective, Téa was… his one true love.

_Love never dies…_

He smiled upon remembering that tagline from the 1992 movie **Bram Stoker’s Dracula**, starring Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder and Keanu Reeves. He had seen it many times with fascination…

Now that he had Téa by his side, he felt he could take on anything and anybody — even a mean girl, aka a Queen Bee.

_This heart of mine is just looking for  
A heart like mine who’s just looking for  
A heart like mine who’s just looking for... a heart like mine.._

_Yep,_ smiled Yami. _It is true. Love never dies. It is immortal, as always._

 He felt glad he had seen that movie. He expressed his hope that he could love again…

 And fate had granted his wish…

 _Téa, my darling,_ he thought, _you will always be my one true love._

 With that, Yami turned and placed his mouth upon Téa’s. She gladly returned the kiss. 

**Love never dies…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the song A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black is a great song, and I figured, why not type up a Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot using the song as inspiration?
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
